Powerpuff Girls: New Alliance
by boomer4ever
Summary: *Sequal to New Allies* Our heroes aren't finished yet! The boys are back, but Dr. Brisbaine isn't done yet, and he has a plan. Will the girls be able to save what little sanity the RRB has left? Will Boomer be able to face his fears and control his mind and soul from breaking away? The girls don't know if they can save the day this time. Can they win, or succumb to the dark? R&R!
1. The boys are back!

A/N: Hello people of the universe! Today, I have finally decided to get off my lazy butt and update! *fans applause* Thank you, thank you. You have all been tortured enough, so here is the long awaited sequel to Powerpuff Girls: New Allies! This will be a tragic tale of love, fear, betrayal, and trust. So, here it is! Coming to a computer near you! Powerpuff Girls: New Alliance! Enjoy! :D

* * *

_Let us meet each other with a smile, for that smile is the beginning of love. ~ Mother Teresa_

In a land, far away, there stood a tall mansion. This mansion was full of wondrous riches, gourmet food fit for a king, you might say, and quite the exquisite fashion sense of clothes and furniture selections. Who do you think lives here, with all this money, may you ask? The answer will shock you none the less. The walls were practically made of gold, beautiful paintings hung symmetrically on the walls, statues of lost kings or animals sat unmoving. However, there is a more sinister part of this grand mansion. Deep below the marble tiling, you wouldn't believe what you would see. It was like an underground cave, the narrow walls seeming infinite. It was dark and cold, and every once and awhile, you would get a creeping feeling that someone was watching you, telling you to take your chance and… run.

This is where our residents lived. The owner taking all of the fancy décor to himself, and wallowing in his wealth. There were small, undersized rooms, four, to be exact. One was for punishments, if someone misbehaved.

Now, you must be dying to know who exactly could live in such horrible conditions. Well, they're-

BLAM!

Just outside the mansion was an open clearing with a huge force field surrounding the area. It was as big as, let's say, a small parking lot.

"Ha-ha! Catch me if you can, suckers!" A boy yelled. He was running at a fast speed. He had short, black spiked up hair, large green eyes, with an excited grin on his face. His clothes were composed of a long sleeve black jacket with dark green cuffs, black jeans with green at the bottom like his jacket, and a dark forest green T-shirt. He also wore a black belt with multiple colored buttons on it, but in the middle had a round green belt buckle with the letter 'R' in the middle.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red blast hit him square in the face. The boy fell on his back with swirls in his eyes. He quickly snapped out of it, as an arm was about to punch him. He rolled over on the ground, and kicked his legs so he practically slammed his feet in his attackers face.

The attacker was another boy about 12 years old, just like the raven haired boy. He had long red/orange-ish hair tied in a ponytail. Resting on his head was a red cap turned backwards. He had blood red eyes and the same get up as the other boy, just red cuffs instead of green. He also had a red T-shirt and the same black belt as the other boy but red as well.

"Jeez, Butch! I think you broke my nose!" He yelled, holding his face in his eyes, while on his back on the ground.

'Yeah, well that's what you get for sneaking up on me like that, Brick!" Butch retorted back."Plus, you don't even have a nose!" It was true. The boys were born without fingers, toes, ears, or a nose. Brick glared at him.

The two continued their arguing, but unbeknownst to them, a set of dark navy blue eyes stared at them, filled with jealousy. They narrowed a bit at the two ignorant boys.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so obnoxious we would actually get a break today!" Brick yelled, now standing on his feet. They both got in each other's faces as they glared at each other with equal hate in their eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't speak nerd! Quit being so annoying by pointing out how oh-so smart you are! Plus, it's not my fault! You were the one who snuck up to the first floor! You know we can't go up there!" He yelled back, trying to defend himself.

Brick scoffed."Yeah, well it's only because we were starving and you wouldn't quit whining about it. ' He smirked at the growing blush of embarrassment on his brothers face.

At that moment, both of them were enveloped in a sea of blue. They both screamed in unison they fell to the ground with mild burns on their bodies. The two pre-teens looked up to see another boy about their age with short blonde hair. He had neat bangs, save for a few strand hairs slightly covering his eyes. He had dark navy blue eyes, and the same outfit as the other two boys except with blue cuffs and shirt instead. He also had a black belt like his brothers, but the middle part was blue as well.

"Hey, what the heck was that for, Boomer?!" Butch asked as he got up and dusted himself off, and Brick soon followed.

"You two were arguing. We're supposed to be training." He said matter-of-factly. Butch glared and rolled his eyes."Whatever," he muttered.

Brick sighed and nodded."Boomer's right. We need to stay focused and goof around. And with that said…" He smirked as he threw a punch at Boomer, practically throwing him across the arena.

"Get him!" Brick laughed as him and Butch launched themselves and chased Boomer around, but being the fastest of the group, he made it pretty easy to escape.

Suddenly, a large steel door at the back of the mansion revealing a well dressed man, around his 40's, with short neat brown hair and glasses.

He frowned when he saw the lack of progress the boys were making. He sighed and walked onto the field. Brick and Butch were laughing so hard they were about to pass out, but when Boomer saw the man he immediately stopped running, widened his eyes and hid behind Brick who could now control himself. When the other boys saw the man, they quickly shut up.

"Oh, um, Dr. Brisbaine, sir! It's good to see you!" Brick laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his back to tightly hold onto Boomer's arm.

"W-what do need, sir?" Butch stuttered. Even the toughest one of the group grew cold feet. Dr. Brisbaine sent a cold glare at the boys.

"I've decided that it's time for you to start your real mission." When he said those words, the boys looked at each other, immediately understanding what he meant.

"Remember what those wretched girls did to you? They humiliated you, so now it's time for you to get your revenge. Take back your dignity and destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" He said trying to motivate them in the least.

Butch started to have a sly grin spread across his face as he started to snicker. Brick smirked evilly, his eyes showing mischief. Boomer just kept a straight face, but inside he was just as excited as his brothers.

"Now go and prepare yourself. Tomorrow will be a big day for you." Dr. Brisbaine said as the boys quickly but quietly left back inside.

Brisbaine let a coy sly smile spread on his face as his eyes had an evil tint in them that anyone could see.

'Finally.

Now is the time when those stupid Powerpuff Girls will get what they deserve.'

* * *

A/N: I know, you must be as confused as heck right now, but believe me, most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. *Gasp* The boys are alive! Hooray! Oh no, Dr. Brisbaine is back and what is this? The boys want to destroy the ppg? But why?!

Preview: Hey, Blossom here! Wow, I can't believe it's been 5 years already! Bubbles is finally getting over Boomer and Buttercup… well, let's say she's a lot better than when we were kids. Our future selves have decided to stay with us for the time being so FBoomer fix his watch, but I think it's just because he's worried about us. :3 Wait, what's going on? Do I see Brick, Boomer and Butch?!

Next time on Powerpuff Girls: New Alliance- School days! The meeting of doom! Thanks for reading, and R&R! :D


	2. School Days! The meeting of Doom!

A/N: Hello, my wonderful human worm babies! I'm so glad to see you all again! I know it's been awhile, but I finally decided to continue New Alliance! I hope you can please forgive me for my long absence, as I have been busy with a lot of personal matters lately. Also, tell me if you think gay marriage should be legal, ok? Thanks and enjoy! :)

NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! If I owned PPG, then there would be a lot more Boomer shota-ness and more yaoi! T_T

* * *

_It takes one person to forgive; it takes two people to be reunited. ~ Lewis B. Smedes_

XOXOXOXOXO

Ah, the city of Townsville; a peaceful metropolis lead by its mighty protectors. A place where people can be happy and free. The birds can sing their songs of happiness and joy, the children can run joyfully down the streets, laughing without a care in the world. Parents can go to work without worry that something bad may happen. All of these things wouldn't be possible without our heroes… The Powerpuff Girls!

Yes, our beloved little girls are finally all grown up; well, almost. Along with their long time friends from the future, the Rowdyruff Boys, they have made it their duty to-

A slight snickering was heard.

"Ha-ha, he said duty!" A girl looking about 12 years old with short raven hair doing a short flip at the end laughed. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a green vest and jean shorts. Her name was Buttercup Utonium, the middle sister of Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup was sitting with her sisters at the large dinner table in the living room, idly watching TV. Her laughing finally died down, though she chuckled now and then.

'Wait, after all this time, you finally choose to notice me?!'

Buttercup winked and stuck out her tongue. "Well, it's not like you ever had anything important to say!"

Blossom rolled her eyes at her sisters immaturity. "Buttercup, don't be so rude! He's had the decency to stay on and off air with us through all these years!" Blossom was wearing a hot pink sweater with a stitched heart design in the bottom left corner, with a jean skirt. He hair was in its usual ponytail with her big red bow.

'I'm just going to go now, if you don't mind…'

Bubbles gasped and flew in the air above her chair. "No, mister narrator man, don't go! Buttercup is sorry, right, Butter's?" Buttercup growled at the remark and crossed her arms.

"No way!"

Bubbles eyes soon became teary and sniffled. Bubbles was wearing a long baby blue dress/shirt with frills at the end, along with a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was in their usual pigtails as well, just with a couple of sea blue bows holding them in place.

Blossom slapped her green clad sister in the back of the head and practically hissed, "Buttercup! Apologize to your sister!"

Soon after, an argument broke out between the two, just as the professor walked in with plates of eggs and bacon. He chuckled slightly as the fighting quieted down replaced with each of the girls stomach's rumbling.

"Oh boy! Breakfast!" Buttercup exclaimed in excitement as she immediately began devouring her food as fast as only a starving lion could.

"Thanks, Professor!" Bubbles and Blossom said as they too began eating their breakfast at a much slower pace.

"Your welcome girls. So, are you ready for another week of school?" He asked, sitting down in the chair next to Bubbles.

"Oh yeah! We're having a chemistry test today and I know Buttercup didn't study!" Blossom smiled smugly at her sisters death glare.

'Hey, I studied! I bet I'll beat you on that test majorly!" Buttercup took a breath and spoke between eating.

The two were about to get into another argument, but they heard a door slam and out came a teenage looking boy. He had on a navy blue T-shirt with some black pants and a belt with an 'R' in the middle. He also had on a white long sleeved lab coat. He wearily rubbed his eyes as he left the downstairs lab; his hair blonde hair was in total disarray.

"Good morning Boomer! Did you manage to actually sleep tonight?" The professor asked jokingly but only got a grunt in response. FBoomer quickly poured a hot cup of coffee and a newspaper and went back into the lab just as quickly as he had come.

"Hey, what's up with blondie?" Buttercup asked once she finally finished her food. The professor sighed and shook his head. Soon footsteps were heard coming from the upstairs rooms and out came two older boys and 3 girls. They were all wearing pajamas that matched the colors of blue, red, green, and pink.

"Bubbles!" The younger more ecstatic Bubbles cheered and flew into her older selves arms. FBubbles giggled and patted her head.

"Well, good morning to you too!" Soon, everyone sat down at the large table drinking coffee, milk, or tea.

"We heard what you said Buttercup," FBrick decided to break the silence.

"You know Boomer is having a lot of stress on his shoulders right now." Blossom remarked and sighed.

"Why? I know his watch is broken, but still! He should know better than this!" Bubbles said, worry evident in her young voice. Ever since they first started living with them, FBoomer was always stuck in that lab of his trying to fix his time watch. Now, it's even started effecting his sleep and health!

FButch chuckled, though it was humorless, "you know full well that this is how Boomer is. He is way too stubborn for his own good, I swear."

With that, the conversation ended. Blossom gasped when she saw the clock and flew to the door.

"We're going to be late! Come on girls!" With that, she flew out the door, quickly followed by her sisters after a fast goodbye to everyone.

Luckily, the fly was quick and they landed onto school grounds still with time to spare. The gasped in relief before they were taken by surprise from voices calling their names. Running over to them, Mike, Mitch and Robin ran over to them, grins plastered on their faces. They had all managed to stay friends through all these years.

"Hey guys! Are you ready for that chemistry test today?" Robin asked. Her hair was still long, brown and beautiful. She had on a white button up with a grey jacket and skinny jeans.

Buttercup then started sulking in a depressed manner. Mitch grinned, "What, you forget to study again? Sucks to be you!" He laughed and Buttercup punched him, but not too hard.

Mike smiled shyly and waved to Bubbles, a slight blush on his face. Bubbles giggled in response.

"Are you ok, Mike? Your face is red as a tomato!" Mikes embarrassment got worse as his face went down an even deeper shade of red. Before he could reply, the bell rang, signaling that class was starting.

Robin grabbed Mike and ran away, waving and saying goodbye. Soon, Mitch followed to two, leaving the girls alone. Faster than you could blink, they said their goodbyes and flew to their respective classes.

The day went by relatively quick for the girls. Blossom managed to beat and outsmart everyone in her class by answering even high school questions no one else could answer. Of course, this made her many enemies and victim of preppy girl bullying. This never fazed her though, because she knew she could easily beat any of them up if pushed far enough.

Buttercup basically pummeled everyone in dodge ball, throwing and catching any ball she could get her hands on. While chemistry and science may not have been her subject, sports and gym definitely were her domain. Many of the students admired her for her good looks, tough attitude and immense strength for this.

Bubbles was incredibly skilled at art; much more than any of the other students. She could paint any picture she wanted in mere seconds. She may not have been as popular as her sisters, but she was happy that way. She liked standing in the sidelines, because in the end, all she cared about was making other people happy.

They were about to start their chemistry test with an over confident Blossom, a panicking Buttercup, and an indifferent Bubbles, but something stopped them.

Their second period had barely started though, before they heard a slight bussing noise. The girls all looked down at their wrist where they wore a watch/bracelet that match each of their main color schemes. In the middle of the bracelet was the letter 'P'. They immediately knew what this meant and stood up.

Buttercup cried "Sweet Jesus" and fist pumped the air. Blossom rolled her eyes as Bubbles giggles.

"Miss, we need to go and fulfill our duty now!"

Buttercup burst out laughing and Blossom blushed in embarrassment. Their teacher nodded and dismissed them as they flew out from their school. In the distance, they could hear screams of terror and they could also see fire through the streets. They landed onto the ground, trying to calm the raging citizens and to also put the fires out.

"Who could have done this?" Blossom asked her sisters and they shrugged. They flew over to town square and looked around the. Most of the fires were put out, and some of the citizens were finally calmed down, but the girls knew something was about to happen. Blossom turned around along with her sister at the sound of chuckling, and gasped.

There stood three people they never expected to see.

The Rowdyruff Boys.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well, isn't this interesting," a cold voice said. Dr. Brisbaine stood in a dark room, holding a crystal ball, with the image of the Powerpuff Girls facing his boys.

"I wonder what will happen? The boys should be ready now. I'm so glad I revived them that day… If I hadn't brought them from death, I probably wouldn't be here right now!" He exclaimed in sly joy. He erupted in laughter after that, his laughs echoing through the hollow and dark room.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry that it's so short, but I had to hurry the ending up majorly. This is just sort of telling you that the girl's lives are going well now, so yay!

Preview: Hi, Bubbles here! How is this possible?! I thought the boys died years ago! Wait, is that our future selves? Now we all need to think of something fast, before it's too late! Oh, no! Dr. Brisbaine is here and he doesn't look happy! Will we be able to figure out what's wrong? I hope we do, I really miss the boys!

Next episode- Help from above! The boys are working with Dr. Brisbaine? See you next time! Thanks!


End file.
